With Open Hearts
by Frozinfatuation
Summary: Elsa meets someone, and Anna helps her embrace it with an open heart. Anna makes new friends as a newly wed, and things have never looked better for Arendelle's future. Post-movie. Independent back story to With Open Arms.
1. chapter 1

**Backstory to With Open Arms, I'm going to write a backstory/companion story to this called With Open Minds I think.**

 **Keep an eye out for it!**

_

"Your Majesty, the Queen of South Holland." Kai introduced a brunette who was slightly taller than Elsa, and looked to be 26 maybe? She curstied and smiled as Kai bowed his head and left.

"Hi, I thought I'd find a pleasant way to escape the dancing." The blonde couldn't help but chuckle at her honesty, it was quite relatable as well.

"No worries you're safe over here." She turned to face her and blushed at the suddenly noticeable features. "I apologize, I don't believe I caught your name?" Elsa managed to reel herself back in, ' _S_ _he's just going to be a friend.'_

"Maxine. I'm Maxine Danette, it's a pleasure to meet you Queen Elsa." She curtsied again and the younger queen internally cringed at the formality, a hand reaching out to stop her.

' _She introduced herself without titles, so there is no need for mine to be used either.'_

"You as well Maxine, and please just call me Elsa." She replied shyly...pulling back the partially extended hand aimed for her arm. ' _W_ _here is Anna when I need her? I have no clue how to converse...especially not casually. Was I really about to do that? When did I become so touchy with strangers?'_ Slightly anxious thoughts swirled in her mind, before the beautiful melodic voice stopped them.

That's a beautiful name...it suits you well Your majesty." The brunette complimented with a dimple flash.

Elsa chuckled softly, "Thank you," scanning the crowd again, covering a giggle when she spotted Anna -- cheeks full of most likely chocolate, while standing near the snack table. She made eye contact, quickly swallowed, waved awkwardly, and Elsa could practically hear the nervous laugh.

"Oh, Anna." The platinum blonde shook her head, and Maxine tilted her's curiously. ' _You're cute'_

"Do you have any siblings Maxine? My younger sister is precious...in the silliest ways." The Arendelle Queen explained giggling at the image of her sister gulping the chocolate down, accompanied by an awkward wave.

The Dutch Queen's eyes filled with understanding and familiarity, "Ah, yes in fact my younger sister just got married not too long ago. The new Queen Margaret of Saalborg...she's around here somewhere I believe." Maxine explained as she took a moment to glance around the room. Elsa stole a glance as she did so, hazel eyes becoming the unplanned destination. ' _wow.'_ She had sharp cheek bones, a strong nose, and an adorable cleft chin. Tan skin...freckles...

' _Stop ogling!_ ' Elsa scolded herself silently, remembering people tended to watch her every move at these functions.

"Oh, there she is, she's on her way actually. Aw, she made a friend, that's always good...especially since she's moved away from home." Maxine explained, seemingly more to herself than to the Arendellian Queen. Her eyes widened when she realized Anna was the ' _friend_ ' She had been talking about, and a wave of excitement ran through her.

"Anna? That's my sister, she was recently married too." Elsa fought the unusual urge to grab one of the stranger's hands out of pure joy. ' _Way to score Anna.'_

"What?! That's amazing!" Maxine seemed to share the same level of joy as a hand reached out to gently touch the Snow Queen's arm. "Sorry I'm touchy when I get excited." She pulled away and the loss of soft contact weighed the blonde's chest down.

"I'm usually more reserved but I don't mind, most people are afraid to. I'm glad you feel comfortable with an Ice maker by your side." The way that statement came out instantly brought a blush to pale, lightly freckled cheeks.

Maxine however, simply giggled. The beautiful noise made Elsa's heart flutter in a new way. "Els!" Her younger sister's voice quickly grabbed her attention.

"Dani!" Margaret called in a similar manner, the familiarity sending shivers down Elsa's spine.

"Your Majesties I mean." They greeted in unison and Maxine and Elsa both looked at each other in disbelief, their hands clasped together out of excitement and awe.

"Oh Gods," The taller queen exclaimed, grasping the pleasantly cool hands of her acquaintance.

"Another one." The blonde finished her outspoken thought, before the seriousness cracked and they began to laugh at the unbelievable situation in front of them.

_

"Hi, I'm Princess Anna, but you can call me Anna. I like you, you're my type. Not in a romantic sense, I'm a newly wed." Anna rambled after her new brunette haired friend gulped her chocolate down in the same manner.

"Queen Margaret...you can call me Marge, Margie, Mary, Marie, M.- Whatever floats your boat. I like you too, and I'm a newly wed as well. My husband stayed home though...he's a little awkward around people, even though he's a King." Anna quickly grabbed Marie's shoulder's excitedly. ' _NO WAY!'_

"So is mine! He's an Ice harvester, he was raised by trolls and has a reindeer best friend! I met them during the Eternal Winter. I'm sure you know that story." Anna quickly related, growing giddy at the discovery.

Marie grabbed Anna's shoulders back at the relatable husband. "Really?! That's awesome! My husband Jacob, has a dog ...not a normal one either. He's very large and when he gets excited he drools all over the place. Jake has a tendency to share food with him, and its gross in an endearing way. It took a while to get used to."

"Oh, Kristoff does that. But with carrots, Sven takes a bite and Kris eats right after him...its like the slobber doesn't bother them one bit." They both shivered at the memories, giggling at how ridiculous it was. ' _I'm_ _not the only one that has to kiss a secondhand animal slobber reminiscent mouth. That didn't sound like it made sense...wait they're my thoughts, they don't need to make sense'_

"Oh, You've got to meet my older sister, she's going to be amazed at how similar we are." Marie explained after looking toward the dais where Maxine and Elsa were.

"Yeah mine too, wait that's your sister? I've never seen Elsa so open and comfortable before." Anna explained, and hand in hand they made their way around the dancing couples, and to the royal platform.

"Your majesties!" They both corrected themselves after shouting informal nicknames at the two monarchs, who both grasped each other's hands in awe of the similarity between the two girls.

"Oh gods,"

"Another one" their disbelief and seriousness didn't last long, because both queens began laughing at their own reactions.

The younger sisters looked at each other in their own wave of disbelief. "Dani doesn't usually act like this, " Marie whispered to Anna.

"Yeah, neither does mine..." Anna whispered back, a feeling of joy bubbling in her chest at the new discovery.

Marie felt the same way as they locked eyes again, grey meeting teal blue, scheming smiles painted on their faces. "Do you want to talk about this later, like have a sleep over?" Anna suggested with a wink.

"Absolutely, maybe they can have their own little party with trade documents and things." Marie replied making them both laugh again. ' _Jeez, we're going to be best friends. Elsa you're going to make friends whether you like it or not.'_

_

 **Please favorite, follow, and or review! You can put requests there too!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. You can't sleep with a stranger

**Thanks so much for the follows, favorites and reviews, you all are amazing!**

_

Now, the Dutch Queen wasn't too different from Elsa. She was familiar with magic as it ran in the bloodline, yet she and Margaret had seemingly been unaffected by it, and led quite normal lives.

Maxine had been forced to take the responsibilities of Queen when their father died three years ago. Their mother had been devastated. So seeing the responsibilities and loss of her husband was nearly impossible to bear, Maxine had begun to take on the royal duties.

Her father had taught her well, and even though Margaret acted carefree and was four years younger, she was just as Queen ready as her older more graceful sister.

Maxine was 23 when she had her coronation, her mother had been hesitant of the leap her oldest daughter was so willing to take. " _Mother, you'll be here to help me, teach us how to fill your footsteps."_ She had replied confidently, before the decision had been made.

When she had been ' _Q_ _ueen in training_ ' the proposal letters she received were infuriating, " _She just lost the love of her life...leave the woman alone._ " She growled after reading the first few, but the fourth had been one for her.

Her stomach twisted at the thought of being married off for financial or political security. The painted image of it being to an old man didn't help at all.

Maxine tossed it into the fire, followed by others. ' _Absolutely not! That's my cousin, I can't marry someone with kids, he's 14 no.'_ she reasoned with herself, not putting anymore thought into the progressively absurd excuses she had created as reasons to fuel the fire.

"Dani are you okay? You seem stressed, more than you should be." Marie asked her sister as they curled up in front of the fireplace a few weeks later. Maxine's eyes flickered to the window, the deep purple curtains didn't completely hide the outside world. Determined snowflakes blew against the window, trying to find a way in.

Maxine didn't want to open her curtains, the world was too ...unpredictable. Danger could come to her family and she didn't want to let that happen.

She pulled her gaze down to her younger sister, lips twitching at the familiar grey-blue eyes. "I don't want to burden you too..." The older princess managed to reply, unexpected tears welling in her hazel eyes. She shut them in hopes of blocking the tears and sudden emotions.

"Dani, please I want to help." Marie begged softly, afraid her sister was going to go into one of her ' _Leave_ _me_ _alone_ , _I_ _need_ _space_ ' episodes.

The older sister opened her mouth to do just that, but stopped ' _She isn't going to be here forever...you're going to miss these moments Max. She's trying...you should too.'_ Her mind pleaded.

" _Suitors_ , Mary I can't...it's never ending." Maxine suddenly broke down as she revealed one of her problems. Tears streaking the freckled cheeks as she leaned into her younger sister. Marie quickly pulled her sister into her chest and stretched out on the sofa.

"Go ahead Dani," She coaxed, amazed her shy sister seeked comfort in her. Maxine had always hid her feelings, the ones she thought were embarrassing.

She took in a shaky breath. "It's infuriating because Mom just lost the love of her life, and people don't care. I don't like any of them. There's something wrong with me Mary." Margaret was barely able to make out the last phrase as she began to sob harder. " We lost Dad, and I don't want to lose you too. I love you too much."

' _Lose me? Why would she lose me?'_ A sudden realization sent shivers down her spine, despite the roaring fireplace in front of them. ' _They want me too. Probably for an asset of some sort...or just one to toy with._ ' Marie nearly gagged, ' _Dani is taking on this huge responsibility, the least you could do is get married and provide an heir if needed. Someone gracious enough to support South Holland in the long run...one that actually loves you.'_

"I'll always be with you sis, and there is nothing wrong with you. Why would you say that?!" She decided to keep the decision to herself for now, more worried about her sister's grief.

Maxine quieted down, sitting up at the last response, and Marie waited for the familiar heartbreaking phrase. Yet it didn't come. " I'm not finding any of these suitors appealing. Don't kill me, but I even had one from King Davíd." She cringed knowing her little sister had crushed on him for years.

"What did you do with it? _Oh!_ A god if ever I did see one. Boy, my eyes are _bless-ed_ everytime I see your divine body...mmm." Marie gushed as she leaned her head over the arm rest.

"I burned it Mary." Maxine held back a giggle, her tears fading as she enjoyed her younger sister's dramatics. ' _If she hadn't been born into royalty, she would've definitely been a stage actress.'_ She often thought.

"Oh my ovaries! They're crying. You're so lucky you're gorgeous. I look like a bush troll on a bad day." Marie exclaimed as she finally sat up to face her giggling sister.

"Exactly, bush trolls are cute. I don't know what's going on with me, but I'm glad you're here to help me figure it out."

_

"Okay, meet me in here when you're done talking to your sister and getting ready. Gerda is bringing the leftover snacks from the ball, so we'll have plenty of chocolate. Oh, and it'll probably be easiest to convince them to go for a walk in the gardens. It's beautiful at night, and Elsa visits it quite often." Anna and Marie had been sitting on the oversized bed in one of the empty guest rooms, still dressed from the ball that ended ten minutes ago.

"Right, my sister enjoys graceful walks in the moonlight. I'll get her down there, no worries. We should probably hurry, if your sister is anything like mine, she'll be out in about fifteen minutes if you don't intervene." Marie laughed at how lame they were, ' _Who could fall asleep when there's so much to bond over?'_ she wondered, hopping off the bed with a bounce.

Anna nodded in agreement, thoughts running along the same track. "Absolutely, let's go." The bed bounced again as the redhead copied the Queen's movement. ' _Oh_ _we're_ so _jumping on that later._ ' A rush of excitement ran through her as they left the sleepover room.

_

"Els?" Anna knocked once before simply entering, still overjoyed at the 'Open Door Pact' they had created five years ago.

"Hey snow angel, finally winding down from the ball? You were a little wound up with your twin earlier, I was worried you two would strangle each other out of excitement." Elsa teased with a smirk, patting the open mattress beside her.

Five years ago she wouldn't have been so openly inviting, her efforts to be close with Anna were barely noticable then. An arm twitch for a hug, or a shift on the sofa to offer a seat. Things had been getting a lot better, they shared so much together now, Anna new she could talk to Elsa about her feelings.

"Ha ha." Anna rolled her eyes playfully, the dip of the mattress very familiar as she sat down. "Yeah I guess we'd better be careful tonight. We're having a sleep over." She revealed, crossing her legs to get more comfortable. The knee resting against her lap didn't phase Elsa either, in fact she gently placed a cool hand on the fabric covered knee and looked at Anna.

The seriousness made Anna's heart beat faster as she thought of the mistakes she had make in the last 12 hours. ' _That vase, oh then the one in the lounge, sneaking snacks saved for the Ball, accidentally tripping that one ambassador from...whos-a-what-sen, swallowing chocolate whole..._ ' Anna laughed nervously as she waited for the blonde's comment.

"Anna. You can't sleep with someone you've just met." The seriousness was so well played, it never faltered, so Anna looked at her sister in utter disbelief, mouth agape and eyebrows lowered in confusion.

It lasted for about three long seconds, ended by a chortle from the Snow Queen.

" _Elsa!_ That was innapropriate!" The princess scolded, yet was unable to hold back the laughter bubbling in her chest. There had been a few of these moments, when Elsa felt comfortable enough to make one of _those_ jokes.

The jokes or comments somehow always managed to retain a regal stature from the woman they came from, and they were never _too_ innapropriate.

"Oh, the look on your face was priceless Anna. It was the perfect set up, I couldn't let it go." She joked causing them both to laugh, falling back into the pillows with a sigh.

' _Okay Els, you asked for it._ ' The younger sister smirked to herself, "Yeah I'd say You and Dani could have a sleep over, but that comment would actually apply for you." Anna got her sister back with an even better jab, and the gasp it resulted in was proof.

"ANNA BJORGMAN!" A screech followed as a pillow wacked her for the embarrassing assumption.

After a brief pillow fight they laid back down to catch their breath. _'Hurry you have the chance'_ The redhead realized, quickly seizing the moment. "Is she just going to be a friend?" Anna shyly asked her sister, gently resting her head on the pale shoulder below her.

Elsa couldn't help but smile softly and reach for one of the warmer hands as she formed an answer. "I think _she's_ going to be _my_ friend." She explained as simply as possible.

The way her hand was being fiddled with told Anna there was a lot more on on her mind. ' _She doesn't know if Maxine swings that way. She's definitely going out to the gardens later. I'm not going to mention it because then she'll be suspicious.'_

"Okay well, good luck Els. I'm always rooting for you." Anna concluded her little mission and trip to say good night.

"Thanks Anna," Elsa sat up with Anna and gently kissed her temple. " Good night snow angel, I love you." She smiled, always thankful for the ability to interact with her sister.

The princess embraced her troubled older sister, "Of course Els, good night, I love you too."

"No jumping on the guest bed Anna." Elsa ordered as her sister slipped out of the room. She knew the silence that followed, before the _'"What? I didn't hear that._ " _humming_ ' down the hall, wasn't a good sign.

' _Oh_ _Anna, you two will be a whole new species of monkeys jumping on the bed.'_

_

"Dani, you should hang out with Elsa. Anna and I are having a sleepover, and I don't want you to be lonely." Marie explained, seeing her sister had retired to their room for the night.

She sifted through her clothes and pulled out a night gown and robe, making her way behind the changing screen.

"What? No. I mean I like her and all, but that seems clingy." Maxine frowned, her heart fluttered, but the anxiety had got the best of her. ' _She'd find me annoying and would never want to talk again. Maybe she's hanging out with someone else.'_

The voice behind the screen interrupted her thoughts, "No it's not. That's how you start a relationship...you hang out."

A blush rose to the older sister's cheeks at the R- word, thankfully her sister couldn't see. ' _With Elsa?'_ "Relationship? Absolutely not, I'll stay right here." She sat on the bed, already dressed in her night gown. ' _Don't imagine anything with her. She is just a friend.'_

"I never said it had to be romantic... unless you want it to be?" Marie raised a suggestive eyebrow, coming out from the changing screen with a pink robe on.

"Stop...Mary. I've never felt like this- well to this extent... I don't know what to do."

' _I need space.'_ She nearly said out of habit, but that phrase had died when Marie moved away to Saalborg nearly a year ago. Luckily it hadn't been too far, and they were able to take the three day trip to visit each other.

"You need space? That's perfectly fine, Anna said the gardens are beautiful and peaceful at night. Maybe a walk will help you think. " Maxine was shocked as her sister offered her silent request.

"Yeah, thanks for understanding Mary. I think I'll take up that suggestion. It sounds relaxing." The older queen opened a drawer and pulled out a dress-like purple robe for over her gown. "Thanks Mary, Love you. Have fun, but not too much."

"Okay, Love you too sis. Night." Marie slipped out the door, a smile of accomplishment gracing her lightly freckled cheeks, and a bounce in her step as she made her way to the guest room.

' _I_ _hope you have fun too Dani.'_

_

 ** _Hit me with more favs, follows, and reviews._**

 ** _Request and suggest too!_**

 **Oh, I nearly die laughing every time I read 'I burned it, _Mary._ ' just thought you should know...and am I the only one to find it funny?**


	3. Leonardo's Paintings

_{}.000.{}_

Elsa's mind was at war with itself, her feelings and responsibilities couldn't be simple as queen. Sure Maxine was pretty, beautiful even, but the number of stars that had to align for it to work out seemed endless. ' _Why would she feel the same way? I don't even deserve to be her friend. My feelings are sick and unacceptable.'_ She tried to conceal it, as she strolled across the stone path in the garden.

 _"Els, you deserve happiness and more, you suffered for 13 years...the universe owes you."_ Anna had said when she first revealed her attraction to females. The blonde smiled at the thought, ' _If only it were that simple, Anna.'_

The July air was warm against her skin, a feeling that reminded her of warm hugs she received from Anna, and occasionally Kristoff. ' _I bet Maxine's arms would feel like that too.'_ Elsa clenched her jaw as the thought arose, making her way to her favorite spot in the garden.

The beautiful willow tree was wrapped in ivy, and a large swing hung from the largest branch. She smiled, ducking into the peaceful sanctuary she had fallen in love with. There was a cute duckling already there, and Elsa frowned as she noticed he was alone.

"Hi little guy," she crouched down and offered a hand, being familiar with the royals, he hopped into it with a quiet quack. "I'm naming you Dylan." She stood and held the lonely duckling against her chest, petting his head with he finger. ' _You're not the only one alone and lost Dylan'_

"Can I help you find your family?" The louder quack and fluffing of feathers was easy to understand, and she slipped out of the hideaway only to come face to face with Maxine.

"Oh. Hello, M-Maxine I didn't see you there..." She tripped over her words and Dylan acted as her saving grace, quacking at the new potential source of attention giving.

"Oh hi, Aren't you a cutie." Elsa hated the fact she felt a spark of jealousy.

"This is Dylan, I just found him in the Willow room by himself. I'm going to help find his family." The queen explained herself as Dylan shuffled around again. His little feet and feathers were tickling her skin and she laughed.

"That's sweet, would you mind if I helped?" Maxine asked hesitantly, her hazel eyes shimmering with barely contained joy. Elsa's heart skipped, ' _She_ wants _to help._ ' shaking her head as she looked back down at Dylan, to hide the blush.

"There's a pond over behind the flower patch there." She suggested quietly, as her nervousness increased she worried about the duckling's safety. "W-would you like to hold him? He's very friendly." ' _keep calm'_

Maxine smiled at the queen's shy nature and nodded, reaching out for the fluffy duckling. He quacked and hopped into her hands without hesitation. ' _I wish I was as brave as you were'_

An unnaturally cool breeze passed through the garden and she subconsciously stepped towards Elsa, who though was cooler-blooded than most, still maintained a decent temperature.

' _Woah, that had unexpected benefits.'_ Elsa blushed again able to feel the warmth of her neighbor as they slowly strolled toward the pond. "S-so um..." She began, ' _do you like cheese? No that's stupid. You should know better than to speak without thinking first Elsa.'_ another breeze blew past them. "I hope things haven't been too hard on you as Queen." She blurted, cringing internally.

"Oh, well my father prepared us well before he passed, and my mother does help guide me still. However, I'm sure being a wielder of magic you know some kingdoms cut ties after the discovery." Elsa nodded her heart racing as Maxine explained. "Well, the same happened to my kingdom after I took the throne." Elsa stopped and was too shocked to control the few snowflakes that fell around them. _'Does she have magic?'_

"Wait, do you...have powers?" She began, unsure whether to be excited or afraid of the unknown.

"Not that I know of, but my mother does." Maxine smiled and knelt at the pond in front of them, "Dylan is that your family over there?" She pointed at the group floating in the water and he quacked loudly, hopping excitedly.

"Awww, that's precious." Elsa sat beside her, admiring how delicately the brunette placed him in the water. He quickly reunited with his family and she smiled. "So, why weren't they aware before?" She asked, blushing when the taller queen was already gazing at her.

"I chose to tell them, feeling it were safer that way. If they had found out themselves, my mother could've been in danger. So since she was no longer on the throne they couldn't accuse her of using mind control, or silly things like that." Maxine chuckled at the confused look on Elsa's features. "We don't have control over any elements, it's more of a predictive mind ability. It's very hard to explain, maybe we can talk more about it after sneaking some snacks from our sisters?" The mischievous twinkle in her eye was exciting, something Elsa hadn't expected from the reserved queen. ' _There's even more to fall for.'_

_{}.000.{}_

The younger royals grew so close within the past 4 hours that Anna nearly had Deja Vu. She pushed the concern away as Marie tried to catch the grape Anna tossed towards her mouth. "Ah! My eye!" They both began laughing as the fruit bounced onto the bed, before it was eaten.

"I think you could rock an eye patch." Anna teased as Marie held a hand over her eye.

"Aye, Captain Margaret. Hand over the chocolate, and no one gets hurt." Anna laughed even harder at the pirate impression, ' _I wish we'd been friends sooner.'_ she thought as she flopped back onto the bed.

"I was blinded, by a grape. Vile fruit I tell ya!" Marie continued, standing up on the bed as she scowled. "Its the green ones that'll really getcha! " She started to laugh before falling back down and resting her head on Anna's shaking stomach.

"Oh yeah, I'll keep an eye out for them!" Anna added before they both howled with laughter again.

"Oh, Leonardo's paintings." Marie sighed as she caught her breath, Anna's laughing quieted down.

"Woah what did you say?"

"Leonardo's paintings. It's one of many strange phrases I've come up with." Marie shrugged and sat up, "haven't you ever said something random and liked it, so you just kept it in your vocabulary?"

"Yeah actually, rather than saying cute...I said ' _ughnnnnn'_ because that's how attractive the stable boy was when I liked him." Anna laughed and shook her head in embarrassment, ' _O_ _h dark times they were.'_

"Exactly! When my sister told me she burned the proposal letter from this really cute guy- King Davíd- I said, ' _oh my ovaries are crying._ ' That was one of my favorites." Anna sat up as she nearly choked on her saliva, this girl was crazy but in a good way.

"I'm taking that one, the look on Elsa's face is going to be priceless."

"Oh speaking of sisters, have you ever felt inferior to yours? Dani's gorgeous and all the guys want her, and they nearly die of heartbreak when she says no. I mean it really messed with my self esteem. I could never tell her because she'd feel terrible, but that's how it was." Marie fiddled with the wavy brown hair she had let down nearly an hour ago.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. That's how it was for me, I hated how clumsy and awkward I was compared to her, and I would've been upset too if I hadn't had Kristoff. Elsa does the same thing with suitors, you would think they'd get the idea by now." Anna rolled her eyes in disbelief.

Marie tilted her head for a moment, ' _What if Dani and Elsa are more alike than I thought...'_ she realized she would have to choose her words carefully, for both Maxine and her's sakes.

"Dani isn't really attracted to men, and it's been a huge ordeal with her advisors seeing as she needs an heir. When my first child is born, I want him or her to inherit the throne of South Holland so my sister doesn't have to live uncomfortably for the rest of her life." She explained with a small smile.

Anna raised an eyebrow, ' _W_ _ow she's selfless too. Wait, what? Maxine isn't attracted to men either?'_ she wondered, realizing she would also have to be careful with her words. Elsa's sexuality was a secret she only shared with Kristoff and Anna. She hadn't even told Gerda yet.

"Yeah Elsa isn't into men either, I even argued with the advisors myself and told them my child would take the throne. Then they were all, ' _Kristoff isn't of royal descent...blah blah blah_ ' but I'm not letting her marry a stuffy power obsessed King, Prince, or even Queen." Anna mumbled the last part, knowing she just overstepped the line she had drawn.

"Well don't worry, my sister is anything but power obsessed." Marie replied with a nervous chuckle, praying she hadn't just ruined a new friendship.

Teal eyes widened at the last reply, ' _Does that mean she's into ladies?'_ Anna's heart raced with excitement, "Are you saying what I think you are, because I don't want to freak you out by saying it."

Marie hesitantly nodded, "Maxine came out to me a few years ago, I think that's why she distanced herself when we grew up. She was afraid I'd find out and shun her or something." The look of relief that flooded the redhead's form was contagious.

"Elsa did the same, but she didn't realize until after we reopened the gates. She would tell me when she found a particular lady attractive, and it was a way to catch up on our missed opportunities. Tonight was the first time she had ever engaged a conversation with someone she found attractive. She's just terrified of Maxine finding out about her feelings." Anna gave her friend a tight lipped smile, wondering how her sister was handling the unexpected run in with her crush.

"Yeah, Dani is afraid of her feelings too. I think we should step back and see if it works. I know it's going to be hard, but let's not tell them." Marie suggested, reaching across the bed to grab a strawberry out of the bowl.

' _That is going to be really hard, but she's right.'_ Anna sighed but nodded in agreement, "So-"

The sound of their door opening cut her off, and Elsa gracefully strolled in, Maxine not far behind. They both had a snowball held behind them, ready to sneak attack their sisters and raid for snacks.

"Ready?" The platinum blonde asked Maxine, receiving a nod in response. She tried to hold back a giggle as the two on the bed exchanged confused looks. ' _O_ _h, this will be fun'_

The projectiles hit their targets, and while they processed what had happened, the eldest sisters ran to the tray of snacks at the end of the bed and grabbed what they could.

Anna, used to her sister's antics, recovered much faster than Marie who was still confused. "Hey, not the krumkakes!" She frowned as they giggled like mad and dashed out of the room. With a hand touched to her enchanted necklace, she relayed a thought, ' _ **Elsa, that was adorable. Maxine is perfect for you.**_ '

_{}.000.{}_

Elsa came to an abrupt halt, blushing hard as she heard her sister's message. She had expected Maxine to continue on to the parlor, but she had stopped as well, eyebrows lowered in confusion as she glanced around.

"Did you feel or hear something?" Maxine asked, hesitantly looking towards the other monarch. Elsa's eyes widened and the krumkakes in her hand iced over.

' _A mind reader?'_

_{}.000.{}_

 **F** **ollow to find out what will happen, feel free to review and favorite!**

* _ **(A faerie had enchanted the sister's necklaces not long after The Thaw, as a way to thank Anna for helping her lost daughter. It allowed them to send each other thoughts when they willed it.) - The Definition of Sisters story**_


	4. Too close?

"What did you hear or feel?" Elsa hesitantly asked, after taking a few deep breaths, successfully managing to thaw the treats in her hand. Maxine's brows knitted together, confused as she tried to explain.

"Like a flow of energy, and it was just a murmur I couldn't make out any words." Elsa felt a bit more relieved at the revelation, _At least she didn't hear what Anna said._ it would spare a lot of embarrassment and awkwardness.

"Okay, well we can talk about that too." She said as they went into the parlor and sat on the velvety sofa. The moonlight that streamed through the open windows combined with the lanterns hadn't been put out, illuminating the two queens with a pale but warm glow. A pale hand set the water pitcher to the side, and they placed the stolen snacks on the now empty silver tray before them.

"Okay so to explain this mind ability thing. . .it's basically physic navigation or clairvoyance paired with precognition and empathy. So my mom is able to make a mental map of future emotions and events. . .if that makes any sense." The Dutch queen attempted to explain, taking a strawberry from a glass bowl she had grabbed. Their younger sister's didn't need it, she had mused, seeing the half filled bowls of grapes and blueberries.

Elsa tilted her head as she tried to comprehend what was just explained, "I think I understand, do you have an example?" Maxine nodded as she emptied her mouth, and Elsa forcfully pulled her eyes away from the juice coated dark pink lips she had glanced at one too many times.

She shyly tucked a few gloden brown strands of hair behind her ear before explaining. "So, before my father passed or was even sick, she told us the room he felt weak in, and how we all would feel deep anguish." The blonde frowned at the story, but it made the ability much clearer. Perhaps Maxine was just sensitive to telepathy, that's what had caused the feeling. _I'll need to warn Anna about it._

"I'm sorry for your loss Maxine," Elsa hesitated, observing Maxine's well concealed emotions before reaching out to caress her shoulder. _Why did you do that?_ She suddenly asked herself after faintly feeling strong muscles under the silky purple fabric. _Built but still curvy, I bet she has abs._ Her face flushed as she quickly pulled her hand away toward her chest, feeling as though she had just crossed a boundary.

"No, it's okay." Maxine reassured, offering her own hand to the shy withdrawn one. Elsa hesitated again before awkwardly taking the warm soft hand. _This is weird why is she holding my hand? I don't mind, but what's the point?_ She wondered as the brunette smiled softly and began to trace the pale slender fingers. Elsa was used to structure, and actions with an intended purpose. "Do you play piano?" Maxine's question suddenly revealed the purpose.

Yet her mind still felt clouded as she tried to form a response, distracted by the soft touches she still wasn't familiar with. Sure Anna held her hand after the thaw, but that was _Anna..._ not an attractive stranger. "Yes, I started when I was 8. It sadly was one of the only constants in my life. I did end up freezing some of it on occasion, but it was never permanently damaged."

Maxine nodded, and a shiver ran through them both as they compared hand size. They were nearly the same, but Elsa's fingers were the tiniest bit longer, and Maxine had a slightly crooked pinky. _I wonder how that happened..._

"Good, I'm sure it was also a good way to escape for a bit. That's why I started playing violin again, and plus my mother really enjoys hearing me play."

"Absolutely, I would love to hear you play sometime." Elsa blushed as their fingers intertwined. _Perfect fit..._ she hurried to the next topic, to avoid being awestruck. "I'd love for you and Margaret to visit again before the next Summer ball, that way we can establish trade and become official allies. Corona should also help you in finding trade partners. Rapunzel is my cousin, who also has magical powers, and Princess Ariel is familiar with magic as well. I promise I'll do everything in my own power to help stabilize your kingdoms even further." Maxine's hazel eyes were filled with awe at the gracious savior before her, unsure of how to even begin thanking her.

"Elsa you don't have to do that you have your own kingdom to take care of, I-" Elsa giggled after promptly using her free hand to take a thawed krumkake and stick it into Maxine's mouth.

"I will, no if's, and's, or but's Maxine." An uncomprehendable mumble followed a shriek of shock, before the brunette covered her mouth and attempted to laugh. Elsa admired how crinkles formed beside her twinkling hazel eyes, and how her dimples still showed while the queen emptied her mouth. _That's super cute._

"Absolutely not fair," Maxine managed softly, as they both began to laugh again. Fatigue seemed to seep into Elsa's form, her actions becoming increasingly less reserved and calculated as she rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. A tiny voice told her she was overstepping but she tried to ignore it.

"Its fair." She murmured, their hands still loosely intertwined as their giggles died down. _This isn't too close is it? Anna and I have done this lots of times. She doesn't seem to mind and she's really comfy._ Unbeknownst to the Snow Queen, Maxine's thoughts ran along a similar path.

 _She's cool and comfortable, maybe we can just sleep here. . . I'm tired anyway._ Maxine slowly leaned into the arm of the sofa, carefully shifting her body into a more comfortable position to avoid numb limbs in the morning. "Fine." She pretended to be annoyed even though she was smiling as a blush tinged her freckled cheeks. _I hope I don't say anything embarrassing in my sleep tonight._

Elsa adjusted her own position, back pressed into the back of the deep sofa and a leg stretched out next to Maxine's. Her ice dress had ridden up slightly showcasing a pale lower leg bent, knee resting over one of the two more tanned, freckled calves. She admired the faint lavender perfume, and the rhythm of breathing next to her.

Maxine's heart raced and she prayed it wasn't too obvious, because that would be embarrassing. After all Elsa was just going to be a friend. She's _going to be_ my _friend._ Maxine sadly reminded herself, hoping she could save herself from heartbreak later on.

As crickets filled the comfortable silence a quiet sigh of contentment left magenta lips, blowing a few wisps of brown hair into the silky purple robe. For once Elsa nearly felt comfortable with someone and something new.

_{}.000.{}_

 ** _Thanks for the reviews follows, and favorites. Seeing them always makes my day!_**

 ** _Feel free to drop suggestions too!_**


	5. Frozen-hearted

**_I'll start replying to reviews, follows, and favorites here~_**

 _ **Mantiemo- Are you McDonald's? Because I'm lovin' it.**_

 _( It's like...1am so I Mcpologize for that :)_

 **_{}.000.{}_**

"Woah, that was amazing. The next time you come over we're definitely sock sliding in the halls." Anna and Margaret sprawled out in the bed as they caught their breath from 'testing the bed springs' a few seconds prior.

"Awesome...I can't wait." Marie laughed before slowly sitting up next to her friend. "Do you think we should check on them? They have the social skills of 2 year olds."

Anna laughed at the blunt remark, it was pretty true though. "Yeah, just to be safe." She sat up and swung her feet to the side of the bed, taking a moment to think of were they would be. ' _Better not be in a bedroom. . . together.'_ Anna thought to herself before chuckling. _'maybe the parlor.'_ she reasoned before turning to look at the concerningly quiet queen.

Marie tried to fit another grape into her mouth, as Anna watched in amused disbelief. The bowl was empty, held under her chin as she started to laugh, saliva coated grapes pouring into the bowl. Anna couldn't help but laugh even harder at how unqueenly Marie acted, covering her mouth as she chewed the few grapes that were left.

"Marie, you are the craziest queen I've ever met. I love it." Marie smiled in reply, lightly freckled cheeks filled like a chipmunk's.

"Were do you dink ey are?" She managed to say, while emptying her mouth, and setting the grapes back on the tray. ' _Don't touch those'_ Anna made a mental note, still giggling as her friend crawled to sit next to her.

"Parlor, let's go. We should try to be as quiet as possible though, I don't want to interrupt the bonding process."

The sneaked down the hallway like spies, hiding behind knight statues every once in a while until they reached the carved white door. Anna held her ear against it, frowning when she didn't hear anything. Marie motioned for her to open the door, and both girls cringed in anticipation of an accidental door creak. Luckily the silence sounded as if the hinges had recently been oiled.

Anna saw Marie's look of shock before looking at the scene herself. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms and Anna was barely able to hold in an excited squeal.

"This is priceless, but I know she's going to wake up tomorrow and scold herself for being so careless." Marie whispered to Anna, playing with the ends of her hair as she gazed at the two older queens. Anna nodded herself, knowing Elsa would do the same.

She carefully slipped into the room, knowing from years of wandering around the castle, where the floor creaked. Barefeet followed the silent path, careful steps like some strange dance as the approached the sofa. ' _We should slip their shoes off.'_

"Yeah, but they can't avoid each other if we prevent it." The redhead countered quietly, heart swelling at the sight of the peaceful look on her sister's face.

Marie seemed to read Anna's mind, gently reaching out to pull Maxine's flats off, placing them in front of the coffee table. Anna did the same for her sister, exercising even more caution since Elsa was a light sleeper.

She stepped back with the shoes in hand, but something caught on her foot, and she swung her arms as gravity pulled her backwards, cringing as she prepared for the impact. "Anna!" Marie hissed, somehow catching one of the windmills and pulling her upright.

Anna let out a nervous laugh as she eyed the two sleepers, relieved they hadn't been woken by the near catastrophe. ' _Well Elsa did stay up 'late' after hosting such an energy taxing Ball, so she's probably dead asleep.'_

"Okay we should go before I uh...fall or something." She whispered to Marie as she blushed in embarrassment, with a wave to the door they managed to escape the room with only one floorboard creaking.

_{}.000.{}_

" don't...let her'n" The slow jumbled words roused Elsa from her sleep, ' _What? Wait, what? Her urn? Who's Urn? No, not who's Urn...but whose urn?'_ She corrected her own thoughts and nearly laughed in her sleep drunken state, but held it in, closing her eyes and attempting to pull her hand away from the brunette's.

There was a sharp breath as the grip on her hand tightened. "Can't tell..." Maxine mumbled, now that Elsa was semi-conscious she frowned at the partial phrases. ' _Can't tell what?* she wondered, trying to calm her fears. *Most people don't make sense in their sleep, you know Anna mumbles nonsense all the time.'_ she reassured herself before letting the undertow of sleep pull her into a sea of dreams.

_{}.000.{}_

Summer sunlight filtered through the parlor window, the early beams only strong enough enough to wake the earliest of risers. Queen Elsa sighed, eyes still shut as she tried to untie herself from the anchor of drowsiness. ' _Anna? Is this a couch? Wait no...Maxine'_ Cerulean eyes fluttered open, a lazy smile gracing her lips at the previous realization.

Maxine's hair had been flipped to the side, framing her sharp features and the long black eyelashes hid the hazel-blue orbs that made her heart skip.

' _I really wouldn't mind seeing her like this more often...wait! What the heck did I just do? I slept with someone I just met._ ' Despite her joke attempt, the room cooled a few degrees as Elsa's heart raced. She had been absolutely careless, blinded by her feelings just as Anna had been. ' _Their plan could've been to separate Anna and I, and then kill us in our sleep. Anna...'_ Elsa nearly started a snow shower at the concern for her baby sister, but looked over at the gorgeous woman next to her and the fear began to melt away. ' _Anna is a force to be reckoned with...and Marie wouldn't be capable of murder.'_

She bit her lip, the sleep fogged mind now clear, she was much more aware of how close their forms actually were. Maxine had wrapped her free arm around Elsa's back, and somehow their fingers were still barely intertwined, sending flutters to her stomach.

' _Hello hormones.'_ They zipped through her body at a speed she had never experienced before, and Elsa turned red at the unavoidable display right below her. The silky purple robe had shifted in the night, and the newly exposed gown left a nearly exposed breast.

' _Oooo-kayyy...too many hormones'_ her heart raced faster as she tried to control it, but the new heat inside of her needed room and pushed out any cool that remained. The flurries began to fall accompanied by a cold breeze within the parlor, and Maxine shivered before waking up to a snow shower.

_{}.000.{}_

The Dutch Queen felt cold even though there was an unnatural warmth pressed into her side. The form was also unfamiliar, since Mary had a tendency to completely drape her body over Maxine when they shared a bed. ' _It's July...what? Who?'_ She shivered before opening her eyes to snowflakes and a...goddess? An angel? ' _Did I die?'_ Her heart raced and she jumped away in fear and confusion, only to pull the woman to the floor with her.

Snow, Ball, Pretty Queen.

The realization was knocked into Maxine and she gasped. "Oh, Elsa I'm so sorry. I'm not used to sleeping with snow goddesses." Her eyes widened and she raced to correct herself, "WAIT- **_that_** is not what I meant...I-I you, um. I've never slept with a-anyone l-like **_that_**...um _that_ way. You're the only one... t-that I...uh, Wow. hi."

The angelic looking queen was right above her and she struggled to think, her mouth like one belonging to a fish out of water, "We're really close, not that that's bad. O-obviously it's not bad, I mean we did just sleep together. Ohhhh Aristotle's findings, I'm so embarrassing. " Her own hormones were jolted awake, and the position the two were now in didn't help. One hand was pinned beside of her head, the other still around Elsa's back as she was sprawled on top of her.

"No, I-I think you're cute." The voice above her mumbled with a deep blush, "Good morning, Maxine. Sorry for the... snowfall." A shy smile formed on the blonde's face as she climbed over her human cushion and sat on the rug beneath them.

It stopped snowing and the natural July temperature returned. "Don't be, it was a pretty cool surprise." Maxine replied thankful the hormones slowed down, as she followed. Of course she had never been woken like that before...but she honestly didn't mind anything that involved being with Elsa.

"T-thanks." A giggle that sounded like wind chimes in the Winter followed, and Maxine bit her lip in admiration. Sitting on the floor with stolen snacks on a table beside them, and frizzy hair, she felt free. With Elsa the Snow Queen of Arendelle of all people, the one she heard was reserved, shy, serious, fearful, and cold. The one she now had a hopeless crush on.

' _Wait, did she say I was cute? No, she said 'it's' cute. Not you, you idiot. Now get up, and quit acting like a naive fifteen year old. You know what happened when you were one, don't make the same mistake.'_ Maxine's heart dropped, and despite the thawing of the snow her blood ran cold.

"I-I should go, sorry. I-I um," She managed to stutter, ' _need space'_ her usual excuse sounded absurd. "I need to p-pack." Her gaze had slid to the floor, to avoid seeing the look of shame, and regret that crossed Elsa's face. She put on her regal mask again for the sake of her own protection. "It was enchanting to meet you, Queen Elsa."

Maxine held her tongue as she now watched something dark flicker behind the blonde's eyes. The reserved, cold Snow Queen suddenly resurfaced, "It's quite all right. I have other guests to see off this morning. If I miss your departure, It is simply because have something important to attend to." She gracefully stood, and Maxine hesitantly took the helping hand that was offered. The shocks that ran up her arm were hard to ignore, yet Elsa was seemingly unaffected. Her face remained stoic as she folded her hands in front of her.

"Thank you, for a lively time Maxine. Don't hesitate to write." She added, a cold edginess in her voice that made Maxine shiver again. She then silently slipped her ice shoes on and floated out of the door without another word.

' _What did I just do?'_ She sat on the sofa as her stomach churned, replaying the sudden bone-chilling change within the Arendellian Queen. ' _You avoided getting hurt worse.'_ her deepest fears replied, and Maxine took a deep breath and nodded. ' _Better sooner than later.'_

_{}.000.{}_

' _So that's what Anna feels like when I shut her out. Wow, I'm really one cold-hearted bitch sometimes.'_ Elsa cringed at her own thoughts as she quickly walked up the stairs to her bedroom, hugging herself all the while.

Maxine's sudden change in behavior had been uncalled for, but perhaps it was a good thing. Before, and especially after the tumble, they had been way too close. A warmth rose to color her face and dropped to her stomach.

She stopped in front of her painted door, just as her sister had done so many times before, and took a deep breath. There had to be an answer, memories of last night replayed in her mind. ' _Her urn...let her'n...wait. let her in. Don't let her in! That's what she said.'_ The blonde's legs turned to lead and there was a thud as she fell against her door and slipped inside.

Elsa let out a shaky breath as the temperature once again dropped, like her form as it slid to the floor. ' _Conceal don't feel, it's better this way. Otherwise one of you will end up hurt.'_ She hugged her knees as images of Anna's frozen body haunted her in flashes.

Love was the key, but **_that_** love? One that was forbidden? It couldn't keep Maxine safe...people would accuse the brunette of sorcery, or being cursed by the Snow Queen. Most importantly, Elsa's feelings most likely wouldn't be reciprocated, so to avoid heartbreak she needed to conceal it.

' _I guess I'll have to be the one with the frozen heart now, because I can't let you in either.'_

_{}.000.{}_

"Princess Anna? Queen Margaret? Breakfast will be ready soon." The princess groaned weakly in reply, an untrapped hand reaching to brush the curtain of copper and curly brown of hair from her face. Neatly plucked brows lowered in confusion as an unfamiliar weight draped over her body. ' _Oh, Margaret!'_

"Morning Marie!" Anna shook her snoring friend awake, stopping at the sad reality. "Oh no, its morning... I don't want you to leave." She hugged Marie with the arm that wasn't pinned between their bodies.

The form on top of her groaned, and the vibration traveled through her chest. "Ughh me neither. Oh, I'm so sorry I drooled on your...what is that?" Marie wiped her mouth, poked the gown covered flesh, and quickly sat up with her face as red as a tomato.

Anna laughed at the look of horror and guilt on the Queen's lightly tanned features. "Woah Marie, you skipped first base." She joked as feeling came back into her other arm.

"Well, we can take a step back if you'd like." Marie winked playfully, a smirk gracing her lips as she leaned over the unexpecting redhead.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you had a crush on me." Anna's confidence suddenly slipped as Marie's gaze intensified, and she nervously played with with the previously white streak of hair.

"Wow, you're so easy." The grey-blue eyes forfeited and the bed rose from the loss of a body. "You are really cute though, I'll see you at breakfast okay babe?" Marie chuckled softly as she slipped on her flats and grabbed her robe which was draped over the changing screen.

Anna loved how well they got along, their personalities meshed so well it was frightening. "Bye krumkakes." She giggled in reply as she waved to her new best friend who then slipped into the hallway.

' _I doubt Elsa has even gotten that far.'_

 ** __{}.000.{}__**

 ** _Fave, review, and/or follow and I'll try to do a great shout out._**

 ** _Thanks so much for reading!_**


	6. Heart Attack

**_Jojowolf28- Are you a carmera? Because you make me smile- Thanks for favoriting_**

 ** _I don't own the song I used- it just fit perfectly so I had to. I tried to find a more popular one so yeah...(It's_** Heart Attack **_by Demi Lovato)_**

 ** _Oh and, I don't know how the spacing will be with the lyrics, so the page may end up super long...I apologize in advance._**

_{}.000.{}_

"Hey baby, do you think it'd be okay if I stayed an extra day? I love you, and this kingdom is amazing. There's so much to explore and so much to learn about my new lady love." Marie said with a wink as they and a few other guests gathered for breakfast in the Dining Hall.

Anna couldn't help but laugh at the confused looks that were exchanged by a few of the dignitaries and other guests.

"Absolutely, I'll ask Els to be sure." She looked at the clock and frowned, Elsa still hadn't arrived and it wasn't like her to be late.

The queen could sense Anna's concern, "I dont know where Dani is either, maybe we should check on them." Marie whispered quietly this time and Anna nodded in agreement.

_{}.000.{}_

After checking the parlor to no avail, the friends separated in search of their respective sister.

"Els?" Anna called knocking on the door of the study before slipping inside. She shivered at the sudden temperature change, it wasn't much, but it was unexpected and made the princess worry.

The usual cheer in her greeting was replaced by emptiness, "Morning Anna." She said shortly, as she continued to read the document on her desk, which normally would have been reserved for Monday.

' _Why is she working? It's Sunday. She sounds...upset or something, what happened?'_ The redhead hesitantly walked towards the desk, "Um, are you okay? You weren't at breakfast, and why are you working?"

"I'm fine Anna. I'm drafting a letters for trade negotiations, it's very important so if you could..." Elsa sighed before meeting her sister's concerned gaze, as if she were about to say something else but decided against it last minute. "I-can you see our guests off Anna? Please."

Anna lowered her brows in suspicion, she didn't want to see Maxine before she left? "Okay," she agreed before adding, "but can Marie stay an extra day?" The blonde's eyes flickered with irritation? Fear? Jealousy? Whatever it was made the princess even more confused. Why would she be upset with that?

"Whatever Anna, I'll see you tomorrow." Her heart dropped at the cold dismissive tone her sister used. ' _Why?'_ The question was already eating away at her excitement. It didn't seem fair that her mood had to be dragged down by her sister's unexplained feelings.

"No," Anna replied, raising her voice to get her sister's attention. Cold eyes met hers and there was an urge to shrink away at the intensity, but she stood her ground. "Its not fair that you get to mope around and make me feel bad too, all because you won't tell me what your problem is." Her own tone nearly scared herself, and Elsa clenched her jaw.

"Go check on Marie, I'm sure she feels the same way right now." The temperature dropped a few more degrees as Anna stared in disbelief, Elsa either didn't get it or she didn't care. She scanned her brain for something snappy to say back, but couldn't find one.

"This isn't over Elsa." She decided, before turning on her heel and exiting with a grace she'd never experienced before.

_{}.000.{}_

Marie was placed in a similar situation one floor below.

"Dani? I'm staying here for an extra day, so yeah. Um, are you okay?" She had asked while her older sister folded her night dress and placed it in the nearly full case.

She didn't spare a glance, "I'm good, I just need space right now." but she did stop. Her expression was unknown, as Marie could only see the back of her over-concealing dark purple dress.

Asking questions after that familiar 'I need space' phrase usually didn't end well, but Marie took a deep breath and tried anyway. "Oh, can you tell me why? At least this time?" She pleaded, wanting to help in any way possible.

"I think I messed up...big time. I was scared of being vulnerable, but I'm trying to protect myself. I just want to leave before I do anything else stupid." Her voice quivered as if she were about to cry, and Marie felt her stomach twist in sympathy.

The next question, "Did it have to do with Elsa?" was definitely pushing her limits, and she cringed in anticipation.

The soft reply was gentler than expected, "Mary. I need space. Go do something, please." Maxine urged while buttoning her suitcase, just as she did with her emotions.

But her dress gracefully spun following its wearer, "Actually wait," fabric clod arms reached out shyly for a hug, which Marie quickly returned. "I love you and have a safe trip home. Tell Jake I said hi." The loss of the rare contact was upsetting, but the younger pulled away to grant her sister's wishes.

"I love you too Maxine, and you have a safe trip too. I'll stop by on the way home so maybe we can figure this out, okay?" All Marie wanted was for her sister to be happy, but this was an obstacle she needed to overcome to get back on track.

"Sure." The short response was a warning, her voice still brittle and eyes cast toward her black sandals.

"Okay, um I'll go now." Marie said awkwardly, slipping out of the room with a heavy heart. ' _Great, maybe Anna knows something.'_

_{}.000.{}_

Anna was already in the portrait room, laying on the bench under the portrait of her favorite historical figure. She didn't bother checking to see who came in, but luckily it was Marie. "Elsa is in a weird mood, like she's mad at the world or something." She sighed after the door clicked shut and gave them privacy.

"Well Dani thinks she caused it, she said she messed up and that she needs space. Like usual." Marie huffed in irritation, before lifting Anna's legs and sitting under them.

' _Elsa was right.'_ The accuracy of her prediction gave the redhead chills.' _Did Maxine treat Elsa that way too? Is that why she's acting weird?'_ she looked at the clock and frowned, ships officially would begin leaving in the next 10 minutes.

"We don't have much time to figure this out, I'm seeing the guests off so Elsa can mope in her study. " Anna chuckled dryly, arguments were rare between the Arendelle sisters, but this was infuriating to Anna. She felt like an argument was brewing, new ingredients being added by the hour, and as soon as Marie left it would be ready to serve.

The queen didn't waste any time though and already began relaying their issue. "Right, well let's see...if- no they just need to apologize to each other. It's as simple as that. Maxine is scared of getting hurt, and Elsa is scared of..." there was a pause as the two thought.

"Probably both to be honest." Anna decided, remembering their conversation the night before. Elsa was scared of rejection, it would be like - getting called a monster all over again. Losing the chance at a good friendship also scared her.

"Well, I'm stopping to see Dani on my way home and we're going to talk about it. I'll convince her to apologize first and we can go from there." Marie seemed much more relaxed after finding a simple solution to their issue, and Anna couldn't help but feel slightly relieved as well.

Now she just needed to figure out why Elsa was being weird about Marie.

_{}.000.{}_

Elsa put her quill down. She hadn't meant to hurt Anna but it was too easy after the episode with Maxine. The anger and frustration had built and spewed out at the first person she saw after Maxine.

She almost apologized, but the moment Marie was mentioned her irritation flared. After all those two knew something was going on between her and Maxine. They must've witnessed the cuddle episode, because she hadn't taken her own shoes off before falling asleep.

' _They're probably conspiring. All I wanted to do was talk to Anna about what happened, but I'm sure Marie can do that better- without freezing the room.'_ The cursive on the parchment in front of her blurred as her eyes welled with tears.

' _Crying? Really? Get a grip.'_ The Ice Queen inside of her scolded, but she couldn't listen. Being cold was exhausting, and it hurt.

 ** _Ding-Ding-Ding..._** Elsa counted, it was 11:00am already, the ships had departed and Maxine was gone.

A tear escaped, slipping down her pale cheek while she put the half written document on the smaller, finished stack. ' _What did I do wrong? Well, I- no I didn't do anything. Did I hurt her somehow?'_ She tried to find an answer to Maxine's behavior, heart heavy in her chest when she couldn't.

' _Maybe I can talk to Gerda...its about time I told her.'_ The chair scraped against the wood floor before she stood, joints popping softly. ' _Wait, I can't tell her...I wanted Anna to be there.'_

She clenched her fist frustrated, again. Then an evil idea crossed her mind ' _Sure tell Gerda and Kai, Anna will feel bad after.'_ The cold normally didn't bother her but this-made her sick.

Something sharp pricked her thigh and she quickly examined the cause. ' _What the heck? Did I just make a dart?'_ Through her tears she managed to let out a watery laugh. ' _That's one way to let out my frustration I guess.'_

Runaway tears were wiped away with her free hand, and heels clicked around her desk. With a twirl of her hand she made a hole-covered sheet of snow and ice on the wall next to the door. ' _Well, let's see...this is probably going to miss or shatter.'_ She tossed the ice dart at the white and blue target, cringing as it hit the wall- only missing by a centimeter.

' _Good news, it didn't shatter. Bad news, there's a hole in the wall.'_ She couldn't help but laugh again at how ridiculous this was. ' _Anna's really missing out today.'_ The next hit the target, and also didn't shatter. "Whoo!" She quickly covered her mouth. ' _I'm supposed to be working, right.'_ She quickly added to the cheer in case anyone had heard it. "Lower taxes in result of the new trade negotiation!"

_{}.000.{}_

Sure, throwing darts had helped to a certain degree but there were still unresolved feelings she had to face. Like...how Maxine had made her feel before things went sideways. Elsa smiled at the memory of seeing her at the ball.

 _Wow, that dress was breathtaking...her eyes were sparkling, and her laugh was beautiful...like a violin. It's fitting for a violinist, orchestrating such a range of feelings within the listener._

Her quill was now dancing against the paper in a previously blank journal.

 _Her freckles are like sprinkles of cinnamon, or stars would be fitting too. If I had no job, discovering new constellations within her cheeks as an astronomer, would be my passion._

Her heart raced at the mere thought of tracing shapes on Maxine's freckles, and the tingle on her fingertips wasn't from her powers.

 _Her chin and cheeks, indented with dimples as if someone was lucky enough to caress them before I could. Yet I cannot be jealous, as it seems they were also made just for that purpose. If I could ever_ -

The blonde crossed out the partial sentence with a blush. Having chance to kiss Maxine was too absurd to even write down.

While the ink dried she thought of a hiding place for this new, 'hopeless crush' journal of her's. No one except for Anna went into her room, but Anna had a tendency to get into things. ' _Wait, piano! I can sing about my feelings there... and I'll put the journal in the piano.'_

And so she did, after checking that the halls were clear she quickly made her way to the music room.

The bench cushion was worn, but the familiarity was comforting as she took a deep breath and positioned her fingers on the cool ivory keys.

 _"...You make me glow,_

 _But I cover up,_

 _won't let it show..."_ her voice was quiet as she began to play along, music filling the air, bouncing off the walls, and spilling out of the room by any crack or crevice.

She smiled at the sound and continued with more confidence,

" _So I'm puttin' my defenses up,_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_ ,

 _If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart atta~ack_ "

The her fingers gracefully danced over the keys as she began to let go,

 _"The feelings got lost in my lungs_ ,

 _They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

 _And there's no one else to blame_ ,

 _So scared I take off and I run_ ,

 _I'm flying too close to the sun_ ,

 _And I burst into fla~a~ames"_

Elsa stopped after the sudden lack of restraint, the sound ringing as it continued to hit the walls. It felt good to be free, not as good as the ice palace, but as good as it could be here in the castle.

She chuckled after the sound dissipated, continuing acapella before playing the last half.

 _"You make me glow,_

 _But I cover up, won't let it show,_

 _So I'm puttin' my defenses up_ ,

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_ ,

 _If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart atta~ack, Yeah_ ~

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_ ~

 _I think I'd have a heart attack."_

' _Was I being dramatic? Probably. It's okay though, I'm the queen.'_ Elsa decided with a sigh, now what else was there to do all day?

_{}.000.{}_

"Wow your sister has a set of lungs." Marie commented they ate in the dining hall for lunch. The words were too muffled to hear but the melodies from the floor above were audible.

Anna laughed, "yeah singing is like a free pass to be as dramatic as we want, so why not? I bet Maxine is singing on her ship right now too."

_{}.000.{}_

 _'Let's see...my violin is at home so I guess I'll settle for singing.'_ Maxine wiped her eyes and sat up in her bed, before beginning quietly.

 _"Is it too late now to say sorry? 'cause I'm, missing more than just your bod-"_ She stopped in shock at her words. ' _Wow, that was shallow. Her body is really nice though...but let's try that again.'_ The brunette shook her head at her lack of focus.

 _"I'm sorry, Two words I say to think,_

 _After I've gone,_

 _When I realize I was acting all wrong"_ she sighed, voice more steady as she continued, _"So selfish,_

 _Two words that could describe,_

 _Oh actions of mine,_

 _When patience is in short supply."_

She stopped, carefully standing and making her way to the desk and writing down the rest.

 _We're so helpless_ ,

 _We're slaves to our impulses ,_

 _We're afraid of our emotions ,_

 _And no one knows where the shore is , We're divided by the ocean,_

 _And the only thing I know is ,_

 _That the answer isn't for us,_

 _No the answer isn't for us_

_{}.000.{}_

 ** _Thanks for reading!!!_**

 _ **'So Sorry- Feist '** was used at the end...I just added that because it fit too._

 _ **'Justin Bieber- Sorry '** was just funny to me._


	7. Meet Peter

**_Syre23_** , **_reading0_** , **_JediMayukiDaAWESOME,_** y'all must be some lightbulbs with the way you brightened my day.

 ** _Thank you so much!_**

 ** _Sorry it's been ages, but here's a long chapter!_**

_{}.000.{}_

"So no building snowmen because Elsa's in a bad mood. Oh! Lets go into town and get flangendorfers!"

They both thanked the server, and Anna thought for a moment before asking, "So you know how Kris and I met, what about you and Jacob?" smiling when Marie's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh, so we have a Spring Ball every year back in South Holland-which you're already invited to. Wait- before that there were suitor letters, and that's when I decided I needed to find a husband that was truly humble, caring, and cute if I was lucky. I was 18 at the time, and being the social butterfly I am, I knew many of the available guys...or at least I thought I had, until Jacob." She chuckled and shook her head in amusement before continuing.

"He was invited to the ball on account of finding Dani a suitor. Well, this awkward lanky looking guy came up and introduced himself as the Prince Jacob of Saalborg...and my first thought was, ' _That's made up, I've never met him. There's no way he is a prince.'_ "

' _Sounds like what people think of Kristoff_.' Anna smiled knowingly, as she took another spoonful. "That sounds familiar."

" _Right_? Well Dani and I both had our doubts, and when he asked her to dance she offered me instead." Marie rolled her eyes and the princess laughed.

"Yep, I know that all too well."

Marie emptied her mouth before continuing. "I half expected him to be stepping on my feet the entire time, but he somehow had the grace of a swan as we danced. His conversation abilities on the other hand..." she grimaced.

"Somehow I found his strange compliments awkwardly cute though, and so after the dance we just went to the balcony and hung out for a while. That's when he began to tell me about the things he did in his kingdom, find orphans homes...even if that meant finding families from other kingdoms, animal rescue...and shelters. Eventually I realized how his eyes weren't grey, but how silver they were in the moonlight. The cute half chuckle he gave when I made a weird face, and the overall protection and comfort I felt around him." Anna sighed in adoration of the story that sounded like a fairytale, pausing at one detail.

"Wait, what about his expectation to win Dani's hand?" She asked curiously, head tilted slightly.

As if it were the best part, the queen put down her spoon and leaned forward with a dimpled grin. "Well before the ball ended, he pulled me out to the balcony again. Being the honest man he is he said, ' _I was expected to win over your sister, but when they send me back...it'll be for you.'_ Then he kissed my cheek and slipped away. "

Anna nearly squealed, "That's really cute and mysterious at the same time!" she replied instead with excitement, knuckles white as she gripped her spoon tightly. "Did he write?"

The abandoned spoon was picked up again, scooping another bite. "Well, I sent the first letter, but yes we wrote until I invited him to our Fall Festival. Things went really well and we established trade negotiations two months later. Then he proposed a year later, and we got married in September of last year." Marie concluded with a giggle, sighing contently as she ate the delectable dessert.

_{}.000.{}_

Elsa placed her empty teacup on the barely touched lunch tray, nearly jumping at a familiar rapping on her door.

"Your Majesty? The Earl of..." Kai paused, because there wasn't a name for the region of Arendelle that the visitor hailed from. It had been a position for as long as she could remember, held by Peter's father until his retirement last year.

His son proved to be quite the diplomat and politician, winning acceptance from the more magic hesitant kingdoms. Having the looks of a fairytale Prince only added to his charismatic charm.

Elsa nodded with understanding, making a mental note for later to fix that small dilemma. "Yes, Peter come in please." She attempted to straighten her desk even more, but it was pointless as her mind was incredibly distracted by regret and jealousy.

The monarch sighed at the realization, and noisily flopped the stack of ledgers back onto the dark polished wood. ' _Why is Peter even here? I didn't send for him did I?'_ Trying to remember was pointless as well.

A tall handsome young man slipped into the room, dimples already on display. Elsa had always found them adorable, but now they simply reminded her of Maxine and the painful regret she was wallowing in.

"Queen Elsa," Peter walked toward the compulsively organized desk, looking ready to initiate a hug, "It's such a pleasure to see you." His warm greeting sparked a memory. He was returning from his diplomatic trip to the Spanish kingdom of Tijerta, it had been a complete _month_ since she had seen him.

The small smile she gave made Peter stop in his tracks, dimples disappearing to her relief. He was observant and understanding, another reason he was a great and trusted advisor. Chesnut brown eyes narrowed slightly, searching for anymore signs. "Forgive me, but you look... _down_. I understand Olaf isn't here, but he isn't the only one that enjoys warm hugs."

Ice freezing her emotions began to crack, and tears waited behind her eyes when she gave a tiny nod. Peter was the exact person she needed at this moment. She slid her chair back, eyes cast to her fidgeting hands all the while but dark shoes quickly grabbed her attention.

"I won't judge either Elsa." His deep voice was soft, and inviting, just like the warm navy blue arms she had fallen into.

It wasn't a new experience, she and Peter had grown suprisingly close over the past year and a half since he was inducted. It was pleasant, and reminded her of a well groomed Kristoff. Cologne, warmth, and comfort...she smiled because Peter always knew what to say.

"Thank you." It came out slightly muffled as she rested her head on his built shoulder. Gentle hands briefly slid to her waist when he pulled away. _That_ was new.

Then warm hands slipped into her own, followed by a reassuring smile. "Anytime Elsa." An unreadable chill ran down her spine as his thumbs paced over her pale knuckles. It felt nice though, comforting. "Perhaps we could catch up over dinner? To help take your mind off of it?"

At this point she didn't think twice, it was a way out so she took it. "I'd really enjoy that Peter, thank you."

His smile grew, "It's my pleasure. Njorden Manor isn't far from here, so I could escort you through the scenic route if you'd like?"

Elsa returned the contagious smile and nodded. She hadn't been to that manor in _years_. . .not since the separation. Teenage Anna had though, often accompanying their mother for tea parties with Lady Rachel-Peter's mother- and other noblewomen.

She'd often come back and tell stories through the door about how she didn't spill _anything_ (quite impressive), or how awful Peter's girlfriend was.

 ** __{}.000.{}__**

 ** _Knock knock knoc-knock knock*_**

" _Elsa! I wish you could've been there! I didn't spill_ one drop _of tea...I accidentally dropped my empty cup, but that's not important." She mumbled the last bit before laughing nervously._

'I'm so proud of you Anna, I wish I could have seen it.'

 _"There was this cute boy I ran into by accident. Gosh he's_ really _attractive, but apparently he has a girlfriend." Elsa barely heard the deflated chuckle that followed. "It's not like I'd have a chance anyway, I'm so embarrassing and awkward." Again she strained to hear Anna's heartbreaking self-deprecation through the despised inch of door that separated them._

 _"I hear you're really graceful...he'd probably like you."_

'No, he'd probably like someone who doesn't live in fear. Someone that sees the best in everything...that's _you_ Anna.'

" _Well, I just thought I'd tell you that I guess, um...I brought some fancy chocolate back from the meeting. I thought you might like some so I'll just leave it out here. Sorry if it's a bit melted,_ I _had to sneak it out because taking extras isn't_ proper _. Between you and me, Lady Norris does it_ all the time _. Once she ordered her guards to take an_ entire tray _of left over pastries back to her estate. Like who_ does _that_? I'd _have them take it to the Orphanage...but it's not my place to say anything." The disembodied voice sighed._

'Thank you Anna. I love you, and your desire to always put others first. It is your place to say something. You're a Princess, not a statue'

 _She moved from the door long enough to grab writing supplies, and sat back down._

"High quality food surplus- such as party pastries and desserts shall be sent to the underprivileged." _-A proposal drawn by Princess Anna of Arendelle._

 ** __{}.000.{}__**

Peter burst into the music room, looking uncharacteristically frantic as he shut the door behind him.

"Anna! Princess Anna. Sorry." He stopped in his tracks as a head peeked out from behind Anna's form. "Oh- _Hello_. Lord Peter Fjorten, Earl of-" He began, as he straightened himself out and flashed a dazzling smile.

"Peter. She's married." Anna cut him off teasingly, and Marie giggled into her hand as she quickly stood.

"Hi Peter, I'm Margaret Grace, Queen of Saalborg." Peter nearly faceplanted as he quickly stumbled into a bow, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

His apology was jumbled, "...sorry Your Majesty...forgive my ignorance."

"Hey," Marie tried to grab his attention but failed. Anna rolled her eyes and pulled off her flat shoe.

"Hey Peter!" Maybe she was showing off a little as she chucked it at his unsuspecting form.

 ** _Thwump_** * It fell to the floor after assaulting his ear, but Peter jumped straight up and frowned.

A prideful Anna leaned back on the piano using her arms as supports. "Ow! _Anna_." The cry only made her smirk more as she swung her mismatched feet.

Marie gave an apologetic look, "Sorry. I just wanted to let you know you can call me Mary, Marie, Meg, Mae, Mags Maggie...anything but maggot. Unless you want a deformity to match Rudi and Runo's."

"Rudi and Runo? Who are-" The princess began, trying to scour her brain for any related names but failing.

"Hans' older twin brothers." They answered in unison to Anna's discomfort.

That, of course would make sense. "Ohhhhh. Did you break their noses? I broke that Satan spawn's stupid nose...punched him right off the ship!" She imitated the famous punch, and the momentum pulled her from the piano lid- and right onto the floor. Feet first luckily.

The queen nodded hesitantly. Well I broke Runo's, And then Dani broke Rudi's...only because he was too tall for me to reach. Then she broke his jaw...for calling her ' _butt-chinned_ '." Marie explained, going further into detail when she received confused and doubtful looks.

- ** __{}.000.{}__**

 _Mary stood along the wall watching as her friends departed for another dance, probably one if the last for the night. Then she saw her older sister, looking slightly uncomfortable as she greeted some prudish Lord from North Holland._

'It's the perfect chance to talk, and maybe bond a little.' _She smiled before making her way toward the decorative dais where the rest of her family stood in front of their thrones._

 _"Hey look, it's_ Margarita _...or_ Marijuana. _I can't remember, I just know her looks give me_ that _kind of buzz." The whisper made her freeze in her tracks, a few feet away from the front of the ballroom._

 _Of course she hadn't been smart enough to cut across the floor, so she was now trapped next to a large marble column, and the wall tapestry. Where, tucked into the darkened area were the tenacious twins- Rudi and Runo of the Southern Isles._

 _Runo stepped forward and smirked, leering creepily as he blocked her only escape route. The ballroom was also clearing out, which meant her friends had probably left already_. 'Fantastic, I'm alone with these idiots. And my family probably thinks I've gone to bed.'

 _His taller pale blond twin followed, leaning on the column with arms crossed. "No you idiot, it's_ Marionette _. Like the puppet." She held back a growl as she curled her lip at him. "She has a second name too. . . like_ Marionette Girl"

" _Wait, that's right! Tasty..._ Marmalade Grub. _" Runo supported his weight with his hand on the wall, leaning closer, smirking over her as his cold green eyes gleamed_.

 _Rudi cackled, "Fatty_ like...Margarine Grease. _" he added laughing harder as tears formed in his eyes._

 _Mary felt tears trying to form in her own this time, but held them_ in. " _Shut up you idiots at least I don't look like a clean or dirty ass-wipe." She hissed angrily, glancing to Rudi and then his auburn haired twin._

 _The blond corrected himself as he pushed off the columnand stepped forward. "Oh forget fatty_ Margarine Grease _, now she's just a fucking_ Migraine _." Clearly that hadn't been a good idea...well not now when she was cornered._

 _Mary's heart raced, adrenaline pumping as their shadows cast over her. "You hear that little_ Maggot _?" Runo added grinning as he leaned down, right in her face._

 _That was all it took. One powerful swing had him on the floor groaning in pain as he curled up in a ball. With more light being shed again, another- more familiar silhouette had taken Rudi's place against the column, smirking proudly._

 _"Hey little midget. That was a big mistake." It wasn't over, and she couldn't properly punch that high. Mary stepped back against the wall, breathing harder as he closed in._

'Shin kick. I can do that and then run over by Dani.' _She nervously planned, hands shaking as they pressed against the dark tapestry._

 _Rudi however stopped and turned around as Maxine casually tapped his shoulder. "_ You're _a mistake." He barely had time to react as a more precise fist met his own nose, another crack slipping through the air._

 _The older brunette began to approach her sister, pausing as the recent victim stumbled upright again and twisted back around. "All right Maxine Tyt-_ anus Ass-chin _." Rudi muttered as he held his demented nose. Of course he just_ had _to push it._

 _The first action was saving Mary from the horror, so Maxine quickly twisted her shoulders to face the wall behind them. "Don't look." She whispered before turning back to the blond bully._

 _"That insult was a bit redundant. Let's see if I can match it." Her fist swung again, * **KURCHK** * hitting him square in the jaw with an audible crack that wasn't from her well-trained fist._

 _"It's pronounced_ Tytanius _She leaned over his now crumpled form, "Do you need another lesson_ Rude-olph _?" The blood stained boy quickly shook his head as he groaned in pain next to his brother. "Good. I'll go warn the infirmary. Mary, come on. They can handle themselves_."

 ** __{}.000.{}__**

"Wow, well bloody Mary it is. Okay Anna I just- do you know what Elsa's favorite food dishes are? I'm taking her...well I'm inviting- uh that part doesn't matter. I just- her favorite things; flowers, foods, colors, drinks, scents, people. I'm on that list right? She's on mine. Not in a creepy way, but in a she's the most beautiful, sophisticated and kindhearted woman I've ever met." He paused for a brief moment." Well...of the still single variety " He winked and flashed a dimple. "Shoot." The smolder broke as he shook his head and took a deep breath. "Pull yourself together Peter!"

Anna and Mary shared a look of fear and amusement. Sure she was mad at Elsa, but she wasn't going to sabotage the dinner. Her sister couldn't be going on a date with Peter, they were _friends_ , and colleagues, _and_ Elsa was lesbian.

' _Peter doesn't know that._ ' She realized, stomach suddenly twisting at the awful situation Elsa was about to face.

"She likes blue, that's a given." Anna started with an awkward chuckle, mentally wincing as Peter began to take notes. "Uh, hot chocolate? It is Summer...but hot chocolate or fruity wine. Then favorite _scent_?" She asked curiously, causing Marie to snicker and mumble under her breath.

Peter nodded, as serious as could be. "Vanilla. Flower? Roses. If you could get the ones that they color in blue, she'd probably really like that. Food wise...anything chocolate. She also likes pickled herring." Anna finished, wringing her hands as she watched the earl smile as the pencil stopped.

"Great. I'm going to head out and get this ready, thank you so much...both of you." Peter placed the notebook and pencil back in his jacket pocket, taking a few steps forward to offer the nervous princess a hug.

She quickly returned it, though it made her feel even more guilty. "No problem." Marie shot her a distressed look, out of the earl's view and Anna sent one back before they separated.

"Mary, it was a pleasure to meet you." Peter bowed his head as he walked backward towards the doors.

' _Say_ something _at least._ ' The strawberry-blonde struggled to come up with an appropriate hint, some sort of warning.

Marie however, managed to say something instead. "You too Peter. If this somehow goes South, please don't let it affect your friendships." Chesnut brown eyes softened as the young man paused for a moment to soak up that request.

"Of course, I couldn't imagine a life without her in it. Or you Princess Anna, I just...need to try. I don't want to miss another opportunity." Anna's cheeks flushed as he flashed a sad dimple in her direction.

' _He liked me back?_ ' The princess nodded distractedly as she got lost in her thoughts. The door clicking shut brought pulled her back, only to find grey-blue eyes piercing her soul from mere centimeters.

"Spill it. _Now_."

Anna blinked at the strange demand, "Spill what?" A head tilt forced her to begin rambling. "So Peter, I used to like him a while back, but he had a girlfriend...and then I gave up. Apparently they broke up a year or so before Elsa's coronation, and then I was infatuated with Hans and then I found Kristoff. Don't get me wrong, he's very attractive- like a refined, darker, less muscular, more diplomatic Kristoff. Not really my type, but totally what I thought would be Elsa's type. Provided she liked men."

Marie nodded energetically, " He is _very_ charming. I definitely agree, he reminded me of Dani. The way she was before she started to be all, ' _I'm going through puberty, I need space.'_ " she imitated, slightly lowering her voice to sound more smoky like Maxine's, and adding a bit of attitude.

She couldn't help but giggle at the perfect imitation, "Well, let's hope Elsa isn't actually bisexual so we can plan Dani's comeback."

_{}.000.{}_

 ** _If you haven't already, you should check out my follow up story- With Open Arms._**

 ** _I've been updating it more regularly than this, but I hope it evens out._**

 ** _Thanks so much for reading!_**


End file.
